La pesadilla de Vegeta
by zairadbz
Summary: El día de Halloween la familia Briefs y la familia Son deciden ir juntos a pedir caramelos. Vegeta se ve obligado a ir por su hija menor, lo que no se espera es que una vidente le eche una maldición...
1. la maldición

Eiii que tal? bueno este fic es una tontería que se me ocurrió, me inspire en un capitulo de Halloween de el Príncipe de Bel Air y me hizo gracia escribirlo al estilo Dragon Ball jejeje.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del excelentísimo Akira Toriyama.

Hoy día 30 de Octubre es la noche de Halloween, una noche muy esperada para la mayoría de los niños. Salir a la calle disfrazado de algo que de miedo y pedir caramelos, que niño no se volvería loco?. Bueno esto le gusta a los niños y a los que no son tan niños. Bra Briefs por ejemplo ya tenia 16 años y tachaba los días en el calendario, contando los días para esta noche tan especial.

Este año la familia Briefs y la familia Son habían decidido salir la noche de Halloween todos juntos. Como era de esperarse el príncipe saiyan no quería ir, pero de eso ya se encargaba la princesita.

"pero papiii me prometiste que vendrías con nosotros"-suplicaba Bra haciendo un mohín.

"no tengo por que ir hacer esa estupidez, y menos con el imbécil de Kakarot"

"pero papiii me prometiste que vendrías, porfii pofii"

"no"

"pliss"

"no"

Bra no podía con el príncipe, pero la princesa no se rendía así como así.

"joo papi"-Bra se abrazo cariñosamente a su padre-"no sera lo mismo sin ti, no me lo podre pasar bien si no estas tu"-ahora Bra hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y miro a Vegeta con los ojos de cachorito-"porfi ven con nosotros"-ante eso el príncipe no pudo resistirse y acepto.

"esta bien princesa, iré a acompañaros"

"jupii genial papi, ya veras como nos lo vamos a pasar"-decía la niña feliz de que su padre los acompañara en la noche de Halloween.

Ya habían llegado todos a Capsule Corp, Son Gohan y Videl llegaron con Pan que iba con un disfraz de bruja de color negro y verde con un sombrero en punta. Después llegaron Goku y Chichi junto con Goten el cual llevaba un disfraz de Scream, compuesto como todos sabemos por una túnica negra y la careta, y también llevaba un cuchillo de plástico en la mano. Trunks bajo al salón donde se encontraban sus amigos disfrazado de Jason X.

"eii Goten damos mucho miedo verdad amigo"-decía Trunks mientras el y su mejor amigo se miraban en un espejo.

"ya te digo Trunks, ya se me están ocurriendo un montón de bromas..."

"vaya Vegeta pensé que no vendrías con nosotros"-dijo Goku.

"hmp no se ni por que voy, todo esto es una estupidez"dijo el príncipe.

"estoy deseando ver lo guapa que estará mi Bra"-decía Goten.

"ejem ejem, cuidado amigo que si las miradas matar, tu ya estarías en el sepulcro-dijo Trunks viendo la mirada que lanzo Vegeta a Goten.

Goten era el novio de Bra desde hace un año, para desmayo de Vegeta. Al final el príncipe tuvo que aceptar su relación a regañadientes, eso si, Goten no se libro de la paliza de su vida...

"Bra cariño ya estamos todos, date prisa"-gritaba Bulma desde las escaleras a su hija.

"ya voy mamá"-contestó Bra y a los pocos segundos Bra aparecía bajando las escaleras-"ya estoy"

Bra iba disfrazada de muerte, eso si una muerte algo...sexy. Llevaba un vestido negro con capucha, de arriba muy ajustado con un escote en pico dejando muy poco a la imanación. Las mangas a partir del codo eran anchas y caían en forma de pico. En su cintura tenia puesto un cinturón ancho también negro, la falda era corta pero ancha, y llevaba puesto medias de red con unas botas negras hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Bra así vestida.

"como se te ocurre ponerte este disfraz, te lo advierto si no te cambias no sales a la calle"-dijo un príncipe furioso.

"pero papi si me queda muy bien, además no tengo más disfraces"

"pues lo sintió mucho pero así no sales a la calle"

"Vegeta ya basta, la niña esta muy guapa así vestida, y no temes tiempo para discutir así que vámonos ya de una vez"-dijo Bulma salvando la situación.

Todos salieron a la calle a pedir caramelos por las casas, los jóvenes iban delante charlando y riendo animadamente mientras los padres iban detrás de ellos.

"Bra estas muy guapa así vestida"decía Goten que no podía dejar de mirar a Bra.

"jiji gracias, tu disfraz me gusta mucho, me encanta la peli de Scream jeje"

"cuando quieras vienes a mi casa y la vemos en vídeo_"-con esa peli seguro que Bra se asustara y estara todo el rato abrazándome jeje es perfecto_-pensaba el pelinegro.

"genial que te parece mañana?"

"vale, mañana en mi casa vemos la peli"

Con los padres...

"oye Vegeta por que pones esa cara?"-pregunto Goku viendo la cara de enfado que ponía Vegeta.

"no me gusta que toquen a mi hija"-dijo el príncipe con rabia, viendo como Goten abrazaba a su princesa mientras caminaban.

"oye que eso que hay allí"-exclamo Son Gohan señalando hacia el frente.

Todos pararon y miraron a ver a que se refería y era una casa grande y oscura rodeada de niebla y con una decoración espeluznante.

"parece una casa encantada"-dijo Pan.

Todos se acercaron para verla mejor y de repente la puerta se abrió sola.

"uyy que mal rollo"-dijo Trunks.

"como se ha abierto la puerta?"-dijo Videl.

"por que no entramos?"-dijo Goku.

"como vamos a entrar allí! este lugar da miedo"-dijo Chichi.

"yo quiero entrar, papi podemos?"-le pregunto Bra a su padre.

"hmp menuda tontería, pero si insistes"-contestó el príncipe.

Vegeta, Bra, Goku, Goten, Trunks y Pan entraron y Videl, Chichi y Bulma se quedaron fuera.

"pero como nos vamos a quedar aquí fuera, además que nos va a pasar, si estamos con los hombres más fuertes del universo"-dijo Bulma quien quería entrar de todas maneras.

"tienes razón Bulma, que nos va a pasar, vamos suegra-dijo Videl.

"esta bien esta bien, después de todo con Goku y Vegeta no hay que temer por nada"-se convenció Chichi.

Las tres que quedaban entraron en la casa, y allí estaban todos parados mirando al rededor. Era una casa vieja con muebles antiguos y parecía bastante grande.

"este lugar me da escalofríos"-dijo Goten.

"la verdad que si da un poco de miedo"-dijo Bra abrazándose a Goten.

"buenas noches"-dijo una voz siniestra.

"aaaahhhh"-todos gritaron al escuchar la voz y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz siniestra.

"no os asustéis, soy Casandra, la dueña de esta mansión, encantada"-se presento una mujer de cabello negro largo y los ojos de igual color. Llevaba una toca en la cabeza he iba vestida de una forma un tanto... espeluznante.

"encantada de conocerle yo soy..."-Goku no pudo presentarse, pues la mujer se le adelanto.

"Goku, lo se"

"como sabe mi nombre?"-pregunto Goku sorprendido.

"jaja no te asustes, soy vidente, yo lo se todo. Pero pasar pasar no os quedéis hay..."

Todos se quedaron mirando entre si, este lugar daba miedo y no sabían que hacer, tampoco querían quedar mal.

"vamos papá, tengo curiosidad"-decía Pan a su padre.

"si papi yo también quiero ir"-le decía Bra a Vegeta.

"menuda estupidez"-dijo en tono elevado, la vidente lo escucho y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, frunció el ceño y siguió caminando como si nada.

"Vegeta que mal educado!, ahora vamos a tener que ir, si no quedaremos como unos desagradecidos"-dijo Bulma siguiendo a la vidente.

Caminaron unos pasos y enseguida llegaron a una sala, donde había una mesa redonda muy grande con sillas a su alrededor.

"sentaros"-dijo la vidente tomando asiento.

"no queremos molestar"-intentaba escabullirse Videl sin quedar mal.

"tranquila Videl, no molestáis, sentaros, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con vosotros"-Videl se quedo muda cuando la vidente la llamo por su nombre.

Los presentes se sentaron en la mesa mirando de lado a lado, tenían mucho miedo, unos más que otros claro. Los muebles de esa sala estaban tapados por sabanas blancas, lo único que estaba a la vista era la mesa y las sillas en las que estaban sentados.

"oiga para que quiere hablar con nosotros?"-preguntó Son Gohan con algo de miedo, que supo disimular bastante.

"jaja veras quería hablaros de vuestro futuro..."-hablo la vidente.

"nuestro futuro?"-pregunto Chichi.

"efectivamente, puedo ver...-dijo la vidente mientas movía sus manos alrededor de una bola de cristal que había encima de la mesa-"que habéis pasado por muchas dificultades, pero que al final siempre salís adelante"

_"menuda estupidez"-_pensaba el príncipe.

"oiga y puede decirnos que nos deparara el futuro?"-preguntó curiosa Pan.

"claro, eso es lo que os quiero enseñar, veamos"-la vidente comenzo a mover las manos alrededor de la bola de cristal y comenzo a decir palabras en alto, no paraba de moverse y sus ojos se ponían en blanco-"veo paz y tranquilidad para todos...pero esa paz os costara caro...veo muchas sorpresas y desilusiones...veo..."

"una bruja loca"-soltó el príncipe sin más.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras de Vegeta y ninguno abrió la boca, ni siquiera Bulma que ya es decir. La vidente paro en seco y miro con furia al príncipe.

"si no le gusta como hago mi trabajo puede marcharse"-le dijo la vidente Casandra con furia.

"desde un principio yo ya no quería venir, esto es una ridiculez, quien va a creer en esas cosas?, por favor... hasta Kakarot sabe que eso son patrañas para enredar a la gente"-dijo el príncipe poniendose de pie.

La vidente también se levanto de su asiento y al verla todos hicieron lo mismo. La vidente comenzo a mover las manos apuntando a Vegeta y dijo.

"yo Casandra con todas las fuerzas espirituales del mal te digo, que el mal te persiga allí donde tu vallas y que persiga a ti y a todo el que te rodee"

"si claro claro... el mal me perseguirá allí donde yo valla... menos mal que no me han echado la maldición que le echaron a usted, si no no podria salir a la calle con esa cara"-se burlo el príncipe saliendo del lugar.

Los demás lo siguieron, no sin antes Bulma intentar disculparse con la vidente. Cuando salieron fuera todos se quedaron mirándola Vegeta con expresión preocupada.

"que? que me veis? que tengo?"-preguntó el príncipe ya molesto por tener todos los ojos fijos en el.

"Vegeta es que... te ha echado una maldición"-dijo Son Gohan un poco preocupado.

"y? no creeréis en esas tonterías no?"-Vegeta no se preocupaba pero algunos de sus amigos si.

"tío Vegeta no quisiera asustarle pero al padre de una compañera del cole le echaron una maldición y al poco tiempo lo echaron del trabajo, se separo de su mujer y se quedo calvo"-dijo Pan.

"chorradas"-el príncipe seguía sin creerse lo de la maldición.

"bueno pero por si acaso, sera mejor que andes con cuidado Vegeta"-le dijo Son Gohan.

Después de un rato pidiendo caramelos todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes una pelea por parte de Vegeta y Goten ya que este ultimo quiso despedirse de su novia con un beso y la verdad le salio caro...

Vegeta no le dio la más mínima importancia a la maldición de la vidente Casandra, en cambio Bulma estaba un poco preocupada. El matrimonio estaba en su habitación, discutiendo por no variar...

"Vegeta fuiste muy grosero"-le recriminaba Bulma a su marido.

"yo solo dije la verdad"

"y que tal que lo de la maldición fuera verdad? y si te pasa algo?"

"vaya si que te preocupas por mi"-dijo el príncipe con su media sonrisa.

"ha, claro claro, lo que pasa es que dijo que te persiga el mal a ti y a todo el que te rodee, y si nos pasa algo a tus hijos o a mi?"-se defendió la mujer de pelo azul.

"y que quieres que os pase! como si no nos hubieran pasado cosas, si viene otro enemigo lo matamos y listo"

"no es tan sencillo Vegeta y si no se trata de un enemigo y se trata de otra cosa"-dijo Bulma un tanto preocupada.

"si te preocupa lo que dijo la mocosa de Son Gohan no tienes por que temer, yo no trabajo, a mi no se me va a caer el pelo y tu nunca me abandonarias por que no puedes vivir sin mi"-el príncipe dijo esto ultimo en tono pícaro.

"no hace falta que me recuerdes que tu NUNCA has trabajado, y vale que no te vas a quedar calvo, pero eso de que te abandone, la verdad es que me lo he replanteado varias veces"-dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su marido.

Entonces Bulma sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y Vegeta se le acercaba al oído para susurrarle seductoramente.

"podrías vivir sin esto?-el príncipe comenzo a darle besos cortos por el cuello a su mujer-"y sin esto?"-las manos de Vegeta comenzaron a masajear los senos de Bulma, y a continuación le dio la vuelta para verle la cara-"sinceramente no creo que puedas vivir sin esto"-entonces el príncipe atrapo los labios de su mujer, dándole un apasionado beso-"dime Bulma sigues pensando que puedes vivir sin mi?-pregunto el príncipe mientras el y su mujer retrocedían hacía la cama.

"tienes razón Vegeta, no podría vivir sin ti"-dijo Bulma viéndose derrotada por su príncipe.

Entones el príncipe acostó a su mujer y comenzo a besarla y acariciarla, luego empezó a desvestirla... y bueno pasaron una noche bastante movidita.


	2. pesadilla

Al día siguiente Vegeta despertó, aún con los ojos cerrados busco el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, pero después de pasar la mano por la cama, se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Abrió los ojos y confirmo que su mujer no estaba en la habitación. Miro el despertador y vio que eran las 9:00, se había quedado dormido, el siempre se despertaba mucho más temprano para entrenar un rato, pero no le dio más importancia y bajo a la cocina.

En la cocina se encontraban su mujer y su hija desayunando tranquilamente, cuando la pequeña lo vio se levanto de su silla y le dio un enorme beso el la mejilla. Su mujer también le dio los buenos días y el príncipe se sentó en su mesa a devorar el desayuno. Paso un buen rato y el primogénito de los Briefs todavía no había bajado a desayunar.

"Aaaaahhhh"-gritaba Trunks mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"que pasa? que pasa?"-decía alarmado el príncipe levantandose de golpe de su asiento, al igual que Bulma y Bra.

Entonces apareció el muchacho plantándose delante de su familia. Todos enmudecieron al verle, si alguna vez alguien tenia alguna duda sobre de que color era el cabello de Trunks, ahora si que estaría perdido.

"m-mi m-i p-pelo"-decía el chico observando su cabello en un espejo-"parezco un helado de tutifruti!"-el chico tenia el cabello de color, rosa, morado, azul, naranja y amarillo.

"p-pero que te ha pasado hijo?"-pregunto su madre preocupada.

"Trunks vale que tu peinado no estaba muy a la moda, pero no hacia falta llegar a estos extremos"-decía la pequeña Briefs.

"pero tu te has echo eso?"-preguntó el príncipe sin apartar la mirada del cabello de su hijo mayor.

"claro que no! como me iba a hacer yo esto, no lo entiendo... si yo no me puse ningún spray en el pelo ni nada por el estilo"

"quizás a sido algún champú nuevo"-barajaba posibilidades su pequeña hermana.

"sea lo que sea Trunks, no vas a poder salir a la calle con esas pintas"-dijo Bulma.

"ya lo se mamá, si salgo así a la calle mi reputación se iría al garete"

Pues nada, Trunks no podía salir a la calle hasta que averiguaran el porque de su arcoiris en el pelo. Dándole vueltas en su habitación, Trunks solo llego a una conclusión...

"papá a sido la maldición"

"que dices Trunks, que maldición ni que narices"-dijo el príncipe.

"no papá estoy seguro, a sido la maldición, la vidente dijo que te persiga el mal a ti y a los que te rodean, papá nos estas poniendo en peligro a todos"

"si claro y en vez de romperte una pierna o un brazo, la maldición a echo que se te pusiera el pelo de colores no?"

"claro que si papá, ve hablar con la vidente y que te quite la maldición"

"mocoso me estas poniendo de los nervios, las maldiciones no existen, eso es algo que te has echo tu, a mi no me eches la culpa"-dicho esto el príncipe se dirigió al salón donde estaban su mujer y su hija manteniendo una conversación...

"y eso es todo lo que debes saber acerca de las relaciones sexuales"-el príncipe abrió la boca hasta el suelo cuando escucho decir eso a Bulma.

"pero se puede saber que le estas contando a la niña!"-dijo el príncipe a punto de estallar.

"pero Vegeta bien le tendré que hablar sobre el tema a la niña no?"

"no mamá, papá tiene razón"-el príncipe suspiro aliviado-"tengo dieciséis años ya soy bastante mayorcita como para que me expliques esto, lo se de sobra"-al decir esto Bra, el príncipe casi se desmaya-"bueno ahora me voy, he quedado con Goten, tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante"

El príncipe solo miraba como su hija salia de casa, ya que lo que había dicho anteriormente lo había dejado sin palabras.

"ayy Bra se esta haciendo mayor sin que nos demos cuenta, recuerdo cuando yo tenia su edad. Pero no tiene por que ponerse así, es mejor que le hablemos de sexo, a mi nadie me hablo de el y la verdad me hubiera gustado que me hubieran informado más. Recuerdo mi primera vez..."-el príncipe salio de su estado de shock al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su esposa-"fue con Goku, eramos unos chicos inexpertos pero aún así, cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo..."

"QUE DICES BULMA! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON KAKAROT!"

"claro Vegeta, mi primera vez fue con el, y fue muy especial, la verdad que el si que es un hombre de verdad, el si que sabe como hacer disfrutar a una mujer"-dijo Bulma mirando de reojo al príncipe.

"p-pero p-pero"

"no te confundas Vegeta, tu también lo haces muy bien pero... Goku era increíble, me hacía sentir más viva que nunca..."

El pobre príncipe se había quedado sin habla, cuando de repente el teléfono comenzo a sonar y Bulma contestó"

"si?, que?, no me digas, pero como?, claro que podéis contar con mi ayuda, no os preocupeis enseguida vamos para allá"-Bulma colgó el teléfono y le explico a un Vegeta con la boca abierta por lo dicho anteriormente-"Vegeta a Son Gohan le han echado del trabajo, y Videl me a llamado para ver si le podíamos prestar un poco de dinero para pagar el colegio de Pan, parece que están arruinados Vegeta, vámonos a su casa"

Vegeta y Bulma subieron a una nave para ir a casa de Son Gohan, y mientras pilotaba, Bulma le dijo a Vegeta lo que pensaba acerca de lo ocurrido.

"Vegeta empiezo a creer que lo de la maldición no es ninguna broma"

"vamos Bulma, que culpa tengo yo de que ese Son Gohan sea un inútil en su trabajo"

"pero Vegeta Son Gohan siempre lo ha echo muy bien, jamas han tenido una queja de el, no entiendo como así de repente lo han echado"

"algo abra echo"-dijo el príncipe sin más.

Cuando ya estaban en medio camino, la nave comenzo a hacer un ruido raro y a tambalearse... el resultado:la nave se estampo contra el suelo. No le ocurrió nada a Bulma, ya que Vegeta la agarro antes de que la nave se estrellase contra el suelo.

"así que la maldición nada que ver no?"

"no ha sido la maldición, solo a sido una casualidad"-contestó el príncipe sin dejarse vencer.

Llegaron a casa de Son Gohan y se encontraron con que Videl se había roto una pierna debido a una mala caída, y que tendría que estar con la pierna enyesada de dos meses y medio a tres. A Pan la había dejado su novio, por que decía que era muy poco femenina, y estuvo todo el rato llorando. Y para colmo les contaron que Chichi estaba en cama porque estaba pasando por una gripe bastante fuerte...

De camino a casa el príncipe se decía una y otra vez _"no tiene nada que ver la maldición, es solo una cadena de infortunios, nada que ver, nada que ver"-_se decía a su mismo el príncipe de los saiyans.

Cuando llegaron a casa el chico de cabellos como el arcoiris se planto delante de sus padres diciendo que quería comunicarles algo muy importante.

"donde esta Bra, quisiera que estarais presentes todos"

"todavía no ha llegado a casa hijo, a dicho que tenia que decirle una cosa muy importante a Goten"-le dijo Bulma.

"bueno entonces da igual ya se enterara"

"a que te refieres mocoso, habla ya"-ordeno el príncipe ya harto de tanto misterio.

"bueno varéis, he estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas para ver como os digo esto... la verdad es que nunca me he atrevido a deciros que...-el chico tomo aire y aspiro profundamente para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

"Trunks hijo mio dilo ya que nos estas empezando a preocupar"-dijo Bulma algo preocupada.

"papá, mamá...soy gay"

Vegeta se quedo en shock y Bulma no sabia que decir, no se esperaba esta noticia.

"y también que soy pasivo y muy promiscuo"

"T-trunks hijo mio, la v-verdad es que no me esperaba esto pero bueno, si es así no pasa nada, a nosotros con tal que seas feliz, verdad Vegeta?"-Bulma dirigió la mirada a su marido el cual parecía que no respiraba-"no te preocupes Trunks, Vegeta acabara por aceptarlo"

"uff que peso me he quitado de encima, es que no sabia como ibais a reaccionar"

"Vegeta a ti que te parece? Vegeta, VEGETA reacciona"-le decía su mujer mientras lo zarandeaba. Y por fin volvió en si.

"La vidente, tengo que ir a casa de la vidente antes de que pase otra desgracia no vaya a ser que ahora también le pase algo a Bra"-el príncipe salio como un rayo hacia la entrada, pero antes de que llegara apareció Bra.

"familia tengo algo muy importante que deciros"-dijo Bra.

"o no, no, no, Kami que sera ahora"-se decía a si mismo el príncipe.

La familia Briefs se sentó en el sofá menos Bra que parecía algo nerviosa.

"que tienes que decirnos cariño"-le preguntó Bulma.

"bueno es que viereis... jeje no se como decirlo"-decía Bra más nerviosa.

"Kami por favor se bueno conmigo, que no le haya pasado nada a mi princesa por favor..."-pensaba Vegeta.

"venga hermanita que nos tienes en ascuas, que pasa"

"bueno es que vereis yo estoy... estoy... estoy embarazada"-consiguió soltar Bra, y a continuación Vegeta cayó al suelo desmayado.

"p-pero hija q-ue sorpresa, voy a ser abuela, p-pero no crees que eres demasiado joven cariño?"-le decía su madre muy sorprendida por la noticia.

"ya mamá yo no quería quedarme embarazada a sido un accidente, pero bueno ahora tengo que asumir con mis responsabilidades"

"así que voy a ser tío, vaya no me lo esperaba, pero en fin... ahora no se puede hacer nada hermanita, supongo que te tendrás que casar con Goten no?"-obviamente Trunks pensaba que lo correcto seria casarse con el padre de esa criatura.

Vegeta se levanto de golpe algo aturdido, pensando en que había sido una alucinación, eso de que su princesa estaba embarazada, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Trunks confirmo que todo había sido cierto.

"que ese desgraciado de Goten te ha dejado embarazada! yo lo matoo"-dijo el príncipe transformándose en super saiyan.

"tranquilos tranquilos, que Goten no es el padre"-dijo Bra haciendo que su padre dejara el estado de super saiyan.

"como que no es el padre?"-preguntaron los tres al unisono.

"no, Goten no es el padre, esta misma tarde he cortado con el y le he dicho quien es el verdadero padre de mi hijo"

"e-entonces q-quien e-es?"-pregunto Vegeta consternado.

"hola familia, que tal suegro"-dijo el padre del niño que esperaba Bra entrando por la puerta.-"por lo que veo ya les has contado todo"-dijo el padre del bebé dirigiéndose a Bra abrazándola por la cintura-"y como se lo han tomado".

"bueno..."-dijo la chica abrazando al padre se su hijo.

"no puede ser"-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"t-tu e-res el padre del bebé?"-pregunto Bulma con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al hombre que estaba abrazando a su hija.

"así es Bulma, yo voy a ser el padre de tu nieto"

"K-K-KAKAROT"-pronuncio Vegeta mirando al hombre que estaba delante suyo tocando a su princesa-"t-t-t-tu h-has d-dejado e-embarazada a B-bra?"

"que no te lo estoy diciendo, Bra y yo vamos a tener un bebé, a que si mi amor?"-dijo Goku alzando a Bra del suelo.

"claro que si amor mio"-dicho esto Bra junto los labios con los de su amado.

Primero su hijo se despierta con el pelo de colores, su mujer le dice que la primera vez que hizo el amor fue con Goku, a los amigos les pasan desgracias, su hijo resulta ser que es homosexual y ahora su querida hijita esta embarazada de su peor enemigo.

Vegeta salio volando de casa sin decir nada, iba volando rumbo a la casa de la vidente. Quizás si le quitaba la maldición todo volvería a la normalidad, y esto solo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Llego a la casa y llamo a la puerta, como la vez anterior la puerta se abrió sola y el príncipe entro.

"vaya vaya príncipe que le trae de nuevo por aquí, a la casa de una bruja..."dijo la vidente Casandra en tono sarcástico.

"oiga usted, usted se puede saber que me ha echo!"

"le he echado una maldición, pero claro como usted no cree en esas cosas..."

"pues ahora si que creo, así que ya me estas quitando la maldición si no quieres morir en este preciso instante"-le amenazo el príncipe.

"vaya vaya... lo siento mucho por usted pero esta maldición lo va a perseguir hasta el final de sus días jajajajaja"-comenzo a reír Casandra como una loca.

"no no puede ser, tiene que hacer algo NOOOOOOO"

"NOOOOO, NOOO PUEDE SER,TIENE QUE HACER ALGO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, NOOO, TIENE QUE HABER UN REMEDIO, NOOOOOO"-gritaba el príncipe revolviéndose entre las sabanas.

"PAPÁAA PAPÁA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA"-le gritaba Bra mientras zarandeaba a su padre.

Vegeta despertó muy aturdido y vio a su hija con el rostro muy preocupado.

"papá estas bien?, que has soñado?"-preguntaba Bra muy preocupada por su padre.

"Bra tu sigues saliendo con el hijo de Kakarot verdad? y tu hermano sigue saliendo con muchas chicas no?"

"mm si papá yo sigo saliendo con Goten y tu hijo cada día sale con una chica diferente, pero... a que viene eso ahora?"

"Bra que día es hoy?"-pregunto el príncipe rezando internamente por que fuera el día que el pensaba.

"31 de octubre papá hoy es Halloween, y no pienses que te vas a escaquear hee, que me prometiste que esta noche vendrás con nosotros"

"ufff menos mal a sido todo una pesadilla"-dijo el príncipe aliviado.

Fin


End file.
